


100th Episode

by Eurovision1956 (SamoShampioni)



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Internet Personalities RPF, Real Person Fiction, The F Plus RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Podcast, RPF, The F Plus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Eurovision1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the F Plus happens in real life, unfinished as of yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100th Episode

They sat there, the members of the F Plus, on little chairs gathered around computers. It was time again to make their podcast. Kumquatxop pulled the brightly coloured curtain aside slightly to get a look at the nature outside, before deciding to shut it again, casting the room in darkness, with only blue light from the many computers being visible. That's because they couldn't go out, not now, there was one place that they would rather be. By their computers.  
"Don't look outside Kumquat," Lemon stated, "We've got a podcast to make, come on, let's get concentrating on this."  
"Fine," Kumquat replied, "Sorry, I just get a bit carried away sometimes."  
"I know, I know, but you've got to make sacrifices for the F Plus," Lemon said, "We'll go outside afterwards. Now read this fetish poem." Lemon handed him the paper and Kumquat read all about a group of furries who were really into diapers.  
Well, it was coming up to the 100th Episode of the F Plus and the podcast group had come a long way since their early days. Things were a lot more advanced now, and Lemon had invested in a special room full of computers in his house, so that the members of the F Plus could meet up in real life to create their famous podcast. However, as they were from all over the United States, as well as a few Canadian members and Montrith the Finn, travel would be difficult, so it was decided by Lemon to create an extension on his house so that they could all live with him as well.  
"Lemon," Portaxx had said one day, "You should really invest in a security system, we have a lot of expensive computers here and it would be bad if robbers came and stole everything!"  
"Portaxx," Lemon laughed in reply, "You should know that robbers have never came to this part of America before! It is peaceful here, and a perfect paradise!"  
\---  
Meanwhile, Boots Raingear was sitting in an abandoned warehouse with his crime syndicate, made up of himself, Stog, Jimmyfranks and John Toast. They had been kicked out of the podcast team for misbehaving while in Lemon's house, and now were planning their revenge.  
"I can't believe Lemon kicked us out of the F Plus!" John Toast said angrily, kicking an empty can across the floor, "We've contributed way more than he has!"  
"Boots," Stog said, "What should we do? We can't get Lemon get away with kicking us out of the F Plus!"  
"I'm thinking, hold on," Boots said, looking around the warehouse, "Wait! I got it! We should go to Lemon's house and steal the computers! Then they will be unable to make their little podcast..."  
"That's a great idea," Jimmy grinned, "That'll sure show them not to mess with us!"


End file.
